London Field Trip
by Sweetie7smiled
Summary: During their senior class trip to London, when a chance encounter with the magical world introduces Undead Vampires into the war with Voldemort… what will the Cullens do even as unscrupulous wizards underhandedly carry out to expose them all? An EM AUT storyette (#3) set post-Eclipse and during early HBP; canon loyal to both series' characters and worlds.
1. A Giant Problem

**London Field Trip**

an _Essentially Magical_ Alternate Universe Tangent, storyette #3

(Meaning: this child story runs by the same universal rules as EM, though its timeline and events are entirely independent.)

**Author's note: ** In case you happen to have noticed it before I took it down, this storyette will incorporate a Free Story Idea I once posted and never thought I'd use – concerning a scenario where vampires became _exposed to the world_. It'll be interesting. :) Enjoy!

* * *

*** * * Giant Problem * * ***

Shortly after the last day of school for every senior (and also after the newborn threat has been thankfully eliminated), Edward & Bella, Alice (with Jasper acting as chaperone), Angela & Ben, and various other students from Forks High set off to London for their senior class field trip. Unbeknownst to them (because of the magic and/or creatures involved), this trip is occurring at a time when various much-watered-down disturbances of the wizarding war are just starting to leak into the daily news reports of Muggle London.

One of these tumults happens while the senior class is enjoying lunch together at a mall cafeteria, which opens up into an elaborate high-ceilinged indoor fountain display. _Somehow_, an irate giant – in the process of wreaking havoc upon many persons and their property – appears on the scene. Alarmingly more than _four times_ larger (in _every_ dimension!) than anyone else in the vicinity, his presence immediately has everyone in a panic. Incidentally, the foreign creature has recently been brought into the area by certain disruptive wizards, and the usual response teams (generally from the Ministry and/or Order of the Phoenix) have not known about it for long enough to respond yet.

Though none of them have ever met such a creature before, and Alice is unable to _see_ anything about this strange being – since no one among them has _any_ idea of what to do about the unprecedented and _fantastic_ situation, Edward can't help but purposefully take a stand to protect more than just Bella from the destruction. Trying out a number of less-than-successful methods right off the bat, in an experimental attempt to get the massive creature's attention away from the fragile population – Edward finally ends up having to throw _pebbles_ hard enough to cause non-severe _injury_ (increasing in force every time, it finally takes one thrown at _vampire_ speed to sufficiently slice through the thick skin of his arm!) before the giant is successfully halted in his tracks.

Confused and angered about having been hurt, though unable to locate a clear aggressor among the tiny humans scattering about him, the giant's gaze eventually shifts in the direction of the stationary vampires' party… giving them the opportunity to prudently take control of the situation. Using the invaluable advantage of a mind-reader's practiced and quick understanding of the basics of any unfamiliar language, combined with a dauntless willingness to approach him, Edward's convincingly human offer of medical assistance for his injured arm (made particularly inviting with help from Jasper) turns out to be enough to settle the giant down and get him to listen.

Naturally, totally _unaware_ of his invulnerability, the surrounding onlookers (comprised of both friends and strangers) are frozen with fear for Edward – as well as awe for his efforts. (Not only has he put himself in close proximity to a violently unpredictable _arm_ as thick as _he_ is… but he has also had to painstakingly climb onto the high ledge of a fountain in order to reach the site of injury.)

By the time the first Ministry and Order of the Phoenix members arrive on the scene (suddenly putting the whole situation mentally into perspective in Edward's mind) and have assessed the circumstances enough to begin damage control – Edward has neatly bandaged the cut and all but convinced the massive entity that the people who _brought_ him here are the ones that deserve his wrath, rather than everyone else. They had only been _using_ him to do their dirty work for them.

Albus Dumbledore and the other wizards in attendance are thoroughly _surprised_ to find that a _muggle_ has been able to calm the frightening situation so effectively… but even _more_ surprised – and concerned, surely – to learn that there was something in the vicinity _strong_ enough to injure the giant in the first place. _It takes a __ridiculous__ amount of muggle force to do such a thing!_ Unable to explain it, they promptly search the area for any outstanding magical clues that might have been missed. However, there aren't any to be found.

Immediately after the wizards are able to carefully take over the creature situation, Edward rejoins Bella, Alice, & Jasper at the table in company with Angela and Ben… the latter of which are _massively_ impressed by his bravery. When Ben asks Edward if he knows anything about the oddly-dressed wand-wielding people that suddenly appeared after the strange occurrence of the Giant – and have been occasionally throwing out fantastical beams of light in an effort to repair the damage – Edward admits in a calming manner "I _have_ heard of them before, actually. These are wizards and witches, who can perform magic." The fact that he'd never heard of them before _today_, is beside the point.

"What?!" Ben is taken by surprise by the thought. Angela holds his arm more tightly in the face of the unfamiliar, and both of them shift to stand just a little closer to Edward and Alice in an unconscious appeal for their protection. The vampires inwardly chuckle at the motion.

"Welcome to Oz," Edward comments wryly. Though Alice can see that at some point, thankfully and curiously, their friends' memories of this event are going to become _erased_… in the meantime, it would be wise to keep everyone calm.

Startled by the notion, Ben looks up at him in alarm, and whispers: "Could they be like the Wicked Witch of the West, then?"

"_Or_, the Good Witch of the North…" Edward shrugs in reply as he watches the wizards keenly, particularly the one called Albus. His magic carries the scent of a vampire, though he seems to be a promising character. "Take your pick. The _trick_ is to be able to know _which shoes fit_." Dumbledore, who overhears this, appreciates the fair perspective he is promoting.

Once the giant is finally relocated (literally 'given the boot', to the fearful amazement of every muggle onlooker when it suddenly causes him to disappear), all of the terrified, dazed, and/or impressed muggles in the area are obliviated. Watching the entire scene from his outside roof vantage point, to which he scent-safely retreated as soon as the Giant had been subdued, Jasper easily predicts (in a normal voice which only his family can hear): "Surely when Emmett gets over missing the action, he's going to get a kick out of that one."

The wizards don't understand, however, when they perform the obliviate spell – why _neither_ of the two Cullens in attendance, _nor_ Bella, is affected by it. _Maybe they have some sort of magical background, even though they appear to be muggles? The young man among them has already made comments to that effect; that must be it._ As the rest of the cafeteria's occupants begin to recover from their memory adjustment, and obliviously prepare to continue on with their day (requiring the trio's prompt accompaniment on the field trip with their classmates), Edward and Bella quickly set up an impromptu meeting with the intriguing – and intrigued, certainly, when he further notices the odd eye color the two Cullens share – headmaster that evening, in order to become better acquainted. (Alice politely bows out of the magical rendezvous, however, due to a previous engagement with Jasper – _and_ the undisclosed fact that they won't want to display their vampire similarities to a community that will be more inclined to notice.)

Finally, having taken care of everything to their satisfaction – with discreet but appreciative nods of farewell, the two supernaturally aware contingents part ways.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the _last_ of my ready-to-begin-posting stories for the time being, so after the next chapter update – we're likely only to be seeing sporadic updates of existing stories/storyettes for the foreseeable future. But at least, after a recent break from writing and with the beginning of the kids' school year – I'm hopeful that the refresh of focus will help them not be too far in-between.

Thank you for reading and sharing! Your support is appreciated. :)


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

*** * * The Leaky Cauldron * * ***

As the evening hours commence, under the cover of an unbroken blanket of clouds, the three of them meet up right outside the Leaky Cauldron, and walk in together. However, as they begin heading to a table amidst Dumbledore's amiable greetings and cursory introductions to others in the vicinity, a team of wizards from the Ministry suddenly pops into to the room on high alert: looking for a vampire.

Edward and Bella are shocked and wary. Everyone else is suddenly _fearful_. Apparently, as they quickly explain: an undead _vampire_ – understood to be the most undefendably _lethal_ of _all_ creatures in existence – has just managed to cross inside the magical wards specifically designed to keep them out. And they _don't know_ where he is. No one here has red eyes, or has been acting suspiciously (except for, perhaps, the now freshly-harassed guy at the bar – who appears to have been drinking the wizards' equivalent of a _Bloody Mary_… or the immediately surrounded hamburger-toting fellow now cringing across the way, who happened to have dribbled a trail of _ketchup_ down his chin…; certainly _not_ Edward [who is lovingly holding hands with Bella], or anyone _else_ who came in with Dumbledore)… and there have been no reports of attack as yet. However, the magical tracking sensors _don't lie_. One _has_ entered into this warded section of Magical London… which is something that _shouldn't_ be able to happen.

As the Ministry team pauses to discuss the possibilities with the three of them, conveniently seeking out the advice of Dumbledore since he is present, Edward is able to quell any suspicion that might have been aimed at _him_ with the suggestion that a gust of wind as they entered must have been the vampire in question entering unobservedly. (Truly, it _is_ a breezy day, and gusts of wind have commonly been attending _every_ entrance or exit… before and since their own.) Then, of course, the wizards fearfully recognize, being that there are no monitoring boundaries between the Leaky Cauldron and _Diagon Alley_ – it could have gone anywhere. Dumbledore remains skeptical of this proposed scenario, being as he really doesn't know a lot about his golden-eyed companion in the first place (around which numerous circumstances have already been too coincidental to ignore), but the suggestion _is_ consistent with what they already know about vampires… and so he allows it, for the time being.

As they converse, it quickly becomes clear to them _all_ that the Wizarding World is teetering on the brink of a _massive_ panic – set to unleash as _soon_ as people get wind of the idea that their long-trusted magical _wards_ (their _only_ defense against vampires of the undead) are not actually effective after all.

Concerned about this result of his presence, Edward offers another possibility as food for thought. "Maybe… your wards aren't so defective after all. If you _think_ about it, they're not actually set up to directly act against _vampires_, but rather – against _human-blood-drinking creatures_. What if not all of the _first_ fall under the distinction of the _second_?"

"Preposterous!" some of them say. "What are you saying?!" Other magical humans are surprised at the thought.

"I'm saying… that _if_ it could be true that a vampire didn't drink human blood," grumbles of mocking disbelief rumble through the small crowd, "that there would be no ward set up against him. _Nothing_ would have actually been compromised, because – according to his habits – there would have been nothing set up to keep him out. I'm _saying_ that even as dangerous as he is, perhaps there isn't a basis for all this fear."

"You've got to be kidding!" "We've never heard of such a thing." "A vampire that doesn't drink human blood? As if they _would_." "They're too _powerful_ to disregard like that." "Do you really think that's even possible?!"

"Are there some humans who don't eat meat?" Edward replies in answer, shrugging.

Dumbledore is pleasantly intrigued by this idea, and wants to follow up on it. It _could_ be true. Certainly even then, however, there remains some concern as to what such a being _would_ drink – being as there are many different non-human species that reside underneath these wards, which may still be vulnerable.

In response to this idea, when he voices it, Edward points out that vampires have heretofore been kept _out_ of magical areas… and thus, such a creature's diet would _have_ to have been based on the demands of such. In the muggle world that leaves really only two possibilities: Humans, or animals. His intentions _may_ not be hostile.

"Animals, huh?" A number of the wary humans are still focused on finding a way to ward against _any_ vampire, 'friendly' or not. Their conversation reflects as much.

As they proceed to discuss the possible ways of setting this up, Edward chuckles in disbelief. "What are you going to do? Set up a ward against the blood diet of every different animal you can think of? Sooner or later, you'll end up banishing every wizard that had _steak_ for dinner last night."

Bella giggles.

Edward glances at her with amusement, briefly sharing in the humor of the situation, before continuing in all seriousness. "You'd be better off trying to _befriend_ him, if he's already shown the inclination."

One of the ministry officials, eyeing Edward's 17-year-old profile, is affronted and skeptical. "You look like you could be, at the _most_, barely out of school _yourself_. How is it that you seem to be an expert at all this?"

"The both of us have grown up within the muggle community," Edward explains simply, "even though we are magically aware. As such, my family has already had to deal with issues like this. After all, muggles _are_ the typical vampire's primary meal-ticket. We had to come up with a workable policy a long time ago."

His audience is amazed and alarmed at the daring necessity of the imagined scenario. _Living so vulnerably?!_; they can't fathom it."H-how did it work out?"

Edward shrugs. "No one got hurt."

"Could you recognize what they look like?" The voice is earnest and curious.

Edward answers nonchalantly, shaking his head. "I've read the same accounts you have." _Literally, in your mind._ "Red eyes; good-looking. They're true."

"I wonder," someone muses, subconsciously very aware of how good-looking _he_ is. "How would we be able to tell if he really _did_ have a non-human diet?"

Edward snorts quietly and speaks wryly. "Let me know if you meet one. _Assuming_ you lived through the experience, it'd be an interesting question to ask him."

"We could try summoning him," someone suggests. "Since he's currently positioned inside the wards, anyway, we're _already_ in a more vulnerable position. But at least there's a _better_ chance that he _might_ be 'friendly'…" The voice is fearfully skeptical, but also hopeful.

"…and if we _called_ him to us," another Ministry official greedily picks up on the idea, speaking more gruffly than the first, "we could actually, _finally_, have the opportunity to positively _identify_ one of them for what he _is_."

Edward is quite understandably bothered by this line of thinking. "Aside from the fact that all of this is based on _theory_," he points out sharply, "would _you_ like to be yanked out of your life – a process potentially _endangering_ to and/or causing you to lose contact with whomever you _care_ most about… only to assuage someone else's _curiosity_? As _dangerous_ as we _know_ that he already _is_, it would be a good idea not to give him _reason_ to be."

"True," many, but not all of them, nod their heads wistfully in agreement. Some wizards don't imagine a vampire could _have_ anyone to care about, however – being the _heartless_ creatures they obviously are by nature… and ultimately it would only take _one_ of them to perform the spell.

"If you think about it," Edward points out carefully, "there's got to be a _reason_ that the world still believes vampires to be a myth… and it _isn't_ one that is enforced by the magical community. They keep their _own_ secret… and we do not _know_ to what lengths they would go to keep it. Exposing someone who doesn't _wish_ to be exposed may end up causing a lot more harm than good. Barring an actual _attack _on his part, it would be a _better_ idea just to leave him _alone_."

Edward's little speech has had a noticeable effect upon their group of listeners, and this second argument has provided most of them with enough sound reasoning to abandon the summoning idea altogether. Amidst the small crowd of solemn faces, however, a couple of more darkly motivated types still remain stubbornly unmoved… and between them – they hold enough authority in their community to be able to make it happen anyway. Edward is _not_ impressed.

"If it's going to come to _this_…" he concludes, eyeing the offending few with obvious disapproval, "_We're_ certainly not going to stick around for the results of this _foolish_ errand." He shifts his position, indicating that he is preparing to leave. "I hope you'll all consider doing the same – before the reality of it ends up coming back to _bite_ you." He nods his head in respectful farewell.

Edward then turns to his beloved. Needing to get the both of them out of there promptly, because of it being much less likely that any one of these people would perform such a horrendous piece of magic on a miscellaneous vampire _outside_ the wards, he suggests: "Bella – I've heard about a really good restaurant on the other side of town… How about we go find Ben and Angela and make it a date?"

Recognizing how disturbed he understandably is by the recent topic and whatever must be going on behind the scenes, she quickly and very willingly accepts his offer, automatically moving to go with him.

In a final, polite bid to Albus, whose hopeful meeting with them turned out to be so rudely cut short, through no fault of his own, Edward suggests kindly: "Please feel welcome to walk with us, and join us, if you'd like."

Nodding appreciatively in acceptance of the offer, he promptly begs the pardon of their wizard company, and turns to accompany the pair.

As Edward and Bella are heading toward the door, one of the ministry officials pops up with a final, curious question for them. "How come we haven't heard about your family before?"

"We live in America." Edward replies easily, as if that would explain everything for them. "Keeping tabs on your war with Voldemort" (gasps!) "isn't exactly on the top of _our_ to-do list, either. If I had known coming here was going to be quite as eventful as _this_, we might not have made the trek." He hugs Bella closer into his side.

"Have a good evening." Edward wishes them well, and the three of them promptly walk out of the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and sharing!


End file.
